Normal
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: Kau melenggang jauh dan menutup matamu untuk kami yang sudah hampir hancur ini, kau membohongi semua orang bahwa kau sangat Normal. KyuMin KyuMin KyuMin
1. Chapter 1

**Normal**

.

.

**KyuMin and All Member Super Junior Couple**

.

.

.

Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi dunia dengan semua sikap normalmu itu. Berpura pura bahagia dengan orang yang sama sekali tak kau sukai. Padahal aku sangat tahu bagaimana isi hatimu yang sebenarnya, kau tak nyaman berdekatan dengannya bahkan aku sangat tahu kau merasa jijik saat mencium bibirnya.

Kau hanyalah orang munafik yang tak mau di cela dan di hina karena mengetahui dirimu sebenarnya. Kau berbohong pada semua orang, bahkan kepadaku, aku yang sudah bersamamu 7 tahun lamanya.

Kau memperkenalkanya dengan bangga kepada kami semua para sahabatmu, bahwa kau masih menjadi orang yang normal. Kau tak melihat wajah orang orang yang ada di dekatmu saat kau begitu membanggakan sifat normalmu itu. Mereka hanya tersenyum paksa, seolah ikut bahagia bersamamu.

Apa kau lupa kami semua di sini sudah tak pernah mengenal kata normal lagi, kami menyimpang dan kami juga tahu kau sama saja seperti kami. Kau benar benar hanya takut untuk di cela sama seperti kami. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak kau sadari, kami semakin kuat dengan celaan, kami semakin berani untuk mengungkapkan kami sebenarnya.

Kau pengecut, dan seorang yang pengecut hanya akan terus seperti itu. Yah, aku tahu kau itu tampan dan begitu banyak penggemar, apa karena itu juga kau takut semua akan berbalik membencimu jika tahu kau itu sebenarnya tidak normal.

"hei hyung, aku akan pergi kencan dulu dengan Seohyun, mungkin akan terlambat" katamu tanpa memandangku, aku tahu kau tak pernah bisa memandangku lama karena kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu.

"ne" jawabku lirih walau kau pasti juga akan segera pergi tanpa menunggu aku menjawab semua kata katamu itu.

Aku berdiri dari duduk tenangku, mungkin bukan tenang tapi miris melihat hidupku yang seperti ini. Aku melangkah perlahan menuju ke kamar salah satu sahabatku yang sudah aku anggap Hyung sendiri.

Tok Tok Tok

"masuk saja tidak ku kunci" suaranya yang lembut menenangkan perasaanku yang kalut ini.

Cklek

"Eoh Min, ada apa?" tanyanya padaku, aku hanya tersenyum sekilas dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"ani hyung, hanya ingin melihatmu saja, kemana si Racoon itu?" tanyaku padanya, dia hanya tersipu malu tapi tak lama wajahnya berubah sendu.

"dia pergi menemui SooMan Ahjussi, hah Mianhae Min kalau grup kita menjadi seperti ini, aku benar benar sangat sedih karena para netizen itu mengecam kita" katanya sambil menatap sendu diriku, aku hanya menghela nafas perlahan namun terasa sangat berat. Aku mengelus pundaknya mencoba memberikan kekuatan padanya.

"bukan salahmu Teuki Hyung, kami semua sama seperti mu, kecuali Magnae kita satu itu" kataku padanya, tatapan matanya menjadi lebih sendu. Aku hanya tersenyum seolah kata kata ku lucu.

"dia masih tidak mau mengakuinya Min, kita semua tahu dia itu sama seperti kita" katanya padaku, kali ini dia tak memandangku tapi memandang sesuatu di Laptopnya, aku sedikit menengok ke arah laptopnya. Hatiku langsung berjengit sakit melihat berita itu.

'Cho Kyuhyun, satu satunya namja yang masih mempertahankan kenormalannya di antara para member yang melenceng'

Berita itu salah besar, Kyuhyun tak pernah mempertahankan kenormalannya tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan berpura pura normal. Dia membohongi semua orang dan melenggang jauh tanpa mau berbalik lagi.

"Kita akan hancur Min" kata Leeteuk Hyung lagi, aku menatapnya kaget. Walau itu pasti akan terjadi tak lama lagi.

"Kita akan berjuang bersama Hyung, tak akan aku biarkan nama yang sudah susah payah kita besarkan hancur begitu saja" Kataku memberi semangat pada Leeteuk Hyung yang sekarang sedikit memperlihatkan senyum kecutnya.

"itu yang ku harapkan Min, Kita berjuang" Katanya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 21.40 Malam dan Kyuhyun belum pulang sama sekali, seperti biasanya aku pasti akan menunggunya sampai pulang ke dorm memastikan dia baik baik saja.

Kyu, kenapa menutup mata pada semua Hyungdeulmu, kami semua akan hancur dan kau malah mencari ketenaranmu sendiri, Kau terlalu egois Cho Kyuhyun.

Cklek

"sudah pulang Kyu" tanyaku padanya, aroma parfum wanita langsung menguar dan masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku, ternyata dia masih tetap mempertahankan kenormalannya itu.

"ne Hyung, ahh kau menungguku lagi, sudah kajja tidur" ajaknya, kali ini berbeda dia menatapku lama. Tatapan matanya yang hangat itu sekarang terlihat lagi, tapi tak mungkin dia akan melepas status kenormalannya itu.

"Ah ne Kyu, ya sudah kajja tidur" aku segera berjalan mendahuluinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar kami berdua. Ku rebahkan badanku menghadap ke tembok, segera ku coba pejamkan mataku memasuki alam mimpiku yang jauh lebih sempurna di banding duniaku ini.

TBC

* * *

Author datang lagi FF yang semakin gaje, kalau suka mohon di riview ne.

Kali ini Author pakai Couple kesayangan author Jeng Jeng KyuMin.

Mana suaranya para KyuMin Shipper.

ThanKYU for Reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal**

**KyuMin and All Member Super Junior Couple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stiil Sungmin POV

Mataku memang menutup sekarang, tapi aku tak bisa tidur. Semua pikiran tentang Kyuhyun benar benar menyita perhatianku, aku sedih tapi juga marah. Kyuhyun dengan santainya tak memikirkan kami semua, tapi aku tahu dia pasti sangat berusaha untuk menjadi tetap normal, itu pasti sangat sulit.

Pikiranku semakin bekecamuk saat sesuatu dengan lembut mengelus surai rambut hitamku dengan perlahan, tapi aku tetap diam aku hafal dengan sentuhan lembut ini, dia Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan, kau membuat perasaan cinta ini menjadi lebih kepadamu.

"Mianhae Hyung" aku hanya mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutmu terkesan sangat datar, entah kenapa kata itu mengandung banyak sekali makna tapi aku tak bisa menemukan makna yang tepat dengan semuanya.

Tanganmu mulai berhenti mengelus rambut ku, mungkin kau telah kembali ke kasur mu untuk menikmati malammu yang penuh kenormalan. Tuhan kuatkan aku yang telah salah jalan ini dan ampunilah aku atas apa yang aku lakukan.

Setetes air mataku turun perlahan, apa aku yang bodoh menganggap Kyuhyun itu tidak normal, apa semua tanggapanku itu hanya karena aku membencinya ketika dia bersama orang lain.

Aku terus terjaga sepanjang malam, memikirkan segalanya yang telah terjadi belakangan ini. Aku jadi teringat saat kedua orang tuaku menangis sambil memelukku, aku tahu hati mereka sakit mendengar kabar ini tapi aku tak bisa mengelaknya, karena aku memang seperti ini.

Suara kicauan burung menandakan hari sudah pagi, ku lirik jam weker di meja nakasku, sekarang sudah pukul 6 pagi. Aku segera bangun dan membersihkan diriku. Setelah itu baru aku membangunkan Kyuhyun

"Kyu, bangunlah sudah pagi" kataku padanya, belakangan ini memang hubunganku dengannya sedikit renggang.

"ngghh" dia hanya menggeliat sebentar lalu kembali merapatkan selimutnya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun" teriakku padanya, sambil menggoyang goyangkan badannya. Akhirnya dia membuka matanya walau terlihat tidak ikhlas.

"Aish ne ne" katanya lalu segera beranjak dari kasurnya, aku hanya memandang sebentar punggung namja itu lalu segera keluar dari kamar menuju ke dapur.

Aku melangkah perlahan, tapi samar samar aku mendengar seperti dua orang yang sedang bertengkar segera aku tajamkan pendengaranku hingga langkahku terhenti di ruang tamu dorm kami. Aku melihat manager Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk hyung seperti sedang bersitegang.

"aku bisa apa kalau dia sendiri yang suka melakukan apapun semaunya, aku sudah memperingatinya tapi dia tak pernah mau mendengarku" kata manager Kyuhyun.

"tapi setidaknya kau bisa melarangnya untuk melakukan kencan kencan bodohnya itu, kau tak lihat pemberitaan tentang kami yang tak normal semakin gencar dan sekarang di tambah Kyuhyun yang suka sekali kencan di tempat terbuka" Sembur Leeteuk Hyung, sepertinya dia benar benar marah kali ini.

Plak

Sebuah majalah itu tampak menampar wajah manager Kyuhyun karena Leeteuk Hyung melemparkannya ke arahnya, aku tak pernah melihat Leeteuk hyung semarah itu. Aku putuskan untuk tetap bersembunyi dan mendengarkan semuanya.

"lihat berita itu baik baik, skandal Kyuhyun malah akan semakin memperburuk keadaan, ini lebih dari sekedar hanya berciuman" kata leeteuk Hyung lagi.

"loh bukannya itu malah baik, jadi berita ketidaknormalan kalian akan sedikit tertutupi dengan adanya Kyuhyun normal" kata manager Kyuhyun itu.

"berita picisan seperti itu tak akan dengan mudah menutupi ketidaknormalan kami, tapi malah akan semakin menyudutkan kami, kau sebagai managernya seharusnya bisa mengontrolnya" kata Leeteuk hyung lagi, sepertinya kemarahnnya akan semakin menjadi.

"sekarang itu semua salahku, kau leader di sini kau yang bertanggung jawab terhadap semua member, kau bahkan gagal menutupi ketidaknormalanmu itu dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku" desis manager Kyuhyun, aku menjadi geram mendengar kata kata pedas itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ku lihat Leeteuk hyung terdiam, sepertinya hatinya terluka semakin dalam mendengar kata kata itu.

"CUKUP" aku mendengar suara keras di belakang tempatku bersembunyi, aku sangat hapal suara ini, suara namja yang selalu berkata bahwa dirinya normal.

"Kyu" lirihku, dia memandangku sekilas tak ada raut wajah lembut sekarang itu terlihat seperti marah dan lelah. Rahangnya memperlihatkan ketegasan yang sangat kentara.

"kalau berita ketidak normalan kalian membuat kalian takut kenapa kalian memilih untuk menjadi tak normal" cerca Kyuhyun, aku menutup mulutku kaget kenapa Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"apa yang kau katakan Magnae" kulihat KangIn hyung ikut mendatangi kami yang sedang bersitegang di sini.

"aku hanya berkata sejujurnya, apa mata kalian sudah buta hingga kalian menjadi tidak normal" tajam dan langsung tepat sasaran, kata kata itu seperti sebuah peluru yang melesat jauh menuju ke sasarannya.

PLAK

Tanganku terulur memberikan tanda 5 jari ke wajah pucatnya itu, dia hanya diam. Cukup aku tak mau lagi mendengar kata katanya yang sama tajamnya dengan para netizen di luar sana.

"kau yang buta Cho Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau sama seperti kami kau sama TIDAK NORMAL nya, tapi kau sangat pengecut untuk mengakuinya" bentakku padanya.

"dan apa maksudmu mengatakan maaf padaku tadi malam hah" bentakku lagi padanya, kulihat dia tak bisa lagi menutupi rasa kagetnya.

Ku dengar suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin keras, tak lama muncullah semua penghuni dorm ini berkumpul di ruang tamu. Sepertinya pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang sangat mencekam.

"ada apa ini" kata Siwon, aku melihatnya sekilas lalu kembali memandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, kau benar benar manusia tak punya hati Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa bisa nya menutup mata pada kami semua yang akan hancur ini" bentakku lagi.

Hening lagi, semua hanya diam tapi samar samar aku mendengar suara isakan tangis. Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini, kenapa semuanya begitu rumit. Kenapa dunia kami banyak sekali yang mengecam.

"kau mau tahu alasannya Hyung, aku memang normal dan akan tetap normal, aku mencoba melindungi kalian bahwa dengan adanya orang normal di Super Junior tak akan semakin menjatuhkan kalian" Jawabnya.

"tak akan menjatuhkan, kau bilang tak akan menjatuhkan. Lalu dengan adanya skandal skandal yang kau buat dengan kenormalanmu itu kau tetap bangga bahwa kau akan jadi pahlawan. Kau salah Cho Kyuhyun kau bukan menyelamatkan kami tapi kau semakin menusukkan belati ke luka kami" cerocos Leeteuk Hyung mukanya sudah merah padam sekarang, dia benar benar marah besar.

Hening kembali sekarang, hanya terdengar isakan tangis kecil dan suara nafas leeteuk Hyung yang sepertinya tak teratur, dia seperti banteng yang marah dan menghembuskan nafanya dengan brutal.

"terus bila aku ikut menjadi tidak normal, apa itu juga akan membantu" kata Kyuhyun kemudian, aku kembali memberinya tatapan tajam sungguh bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar dari mulutnya tajamnya.

"ya kau benar itu memang tidak akan membantu kami, tapi apa kau benar benar normal Cho Kyuhyun~ssi atau hanya berpura pura bertahan menjadi normal?" tanya Kibum, dia menatap tajam Kyuhyun dan benar benar menusuk. Kami semua menatap Kyuhyun tapi dia hanya diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Keningnya mengerut seolah sedang berpikir dengan keras. Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk berkilah dari semua ketidaknormalanmu itu.

"aku normal dan kalau kalian ingin bukti, skandal yang aku buat selama ini itulah buktinya" kata Kyuhyun yang sekarang kembali tenang. Bahuku melorot lemas, Kyuhyun benar benar orang yang sangat keras kepala. Aku melirik ke arah Leeteuk hyung yang menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Kau itu tidak normal Cho Kyuhyun, kau itu hanya takut di cela sama seperti kami, kau benar benar bukan Kyuhyun yang selama ini aku kenal, aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun dan soal perasaanku padamu sudah lupakan saja aku bodoh sejak awal mencintaimu" bentakku dengan keras ke arahnya, dia menatapku dengan kaget. Kenapa kaget kau memang sudah tahu perasaanku kan Cho Kyuhyun atau kau kaget karena hal lain.

"Sudah cukup, pembicaraan ini tak akan pernah selesai kalau seperti ini" kata Leeteuk hyung lalu melangkah menjauh, samar aku melihat bahunya bergetar. Aku sebenarnya juga sangat ingin menangis tapi aku terus menahannya dan melangkah menjauh dari sana.

Ya Tuhan apa kau sudah tak sayang lagi terhadap kami, hingga memberikan hadiah yang terlalu mengejutkan bagi kami. Kami ini rapuh Ya Tuhan, ku mohon berikan jalan untuk kami.

**TBC**

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

**Kyutmin : ini udah di lanjut kok Chingu :)**

**Adekyumin joyer : iya authornya juga baru ini, di chap ini pada ngeluarin emosi semuanya nih, makasih sudah suka dan baca**

**deviyanti137 : udah ketahuan kah, hehehe . . ya begitulah aku gak mau buat cerita yang panjang2 dan berbelit2 paling 2 chap lagi end. makasih :)**

**sparkyu amore : ya begitulah chingu. sipp ini sudah di lanjut**

**sitapumpkinelf : wah wah, di sini akan di jelaskan kok chingu, ya begitulah bagi semua member Kyu itu berpura pura normal. hahaha**

**winecouple : ini udah di lanjut chingu, sampai dia sadar chingu. :)**

**azurasky elf : gpp kok chingu yang penting udah baca, makasih reviewnya ;)**

**sissy : wah di chap ini masih begini chingu, chap depan mungkin akan ada titik terang. hehehe**

* * *

Chapter 2 datang, apakah ini termasuk pendek. Menurut author iya :D

Mianhae ne kalau FF ini mengecewakan tapi Author hanya mengeluarkan ide yang ada di otak author selama ini. Bagi yang tidak suka harap di maklumin author masih baru di sini.

abilhikmah : Amin :)

But Makasih yang sudah Review di Chapter 1 kemarin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal**

.

.

**KyuMin and All Member Super Junior Couple**

.

.

.

**Still Sungmin POV**

Aku bersandar di tepian tempat tidurku, menekuk kakiku dan air mataku menetes dalam diam. Aku sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam lubang yang tak seharusnya aku masuki. Lubang yang ternyata memberikan kenyamanan untukku hidup dan lubang yang juga memberiku luka.

Aku terus mengingat setiap kata kata yang Kyuhyun lontarkan tadi, kenapa dia masih bersikeras untuk menutupi semuanya padahal kami semua telah mengaku bahwa kami tidak normal tanpa adanya rasa malu. Apa dia terlalu mencintai karirnya itu hingga mengesampingkan kami para sahabatnya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ia pikirkan di dalam otak jeniusnya itu.

"kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Cho Kyuhyun" lirihku sambil menutup mataku.

"aku tak pernah keras kepala Hyung" sebuah suara mengiterupsi kegiatanku sekarang, aku menegakkan kepalaku yang menunduk dan di sana Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"aku memang normal" katanya lagi, aku langsung menundukkan wajahku lagi tak ingin melihat wajah orang yang begitu munafik, hah tapi kenapa semakin keras hatiku mencoba membencinya, semakin keras pula aku mencintainya.

"kau tak pernah normal lagi Kyu, aku tahu kau aku paham kau itu seperti apa" kataku padanya tanpa menegakkan wajahku. Hening, dia tak menjawab kata kataku, tak lama aku mendengar suara pintu di tutup dengan keras. Aku menegakkan wajahku dan air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Kau benar benar masih keras kepala Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Siang telah menjelang, suasana dorm ini sekarang seperti sebuah rumah hantu tanpa ada suara satupun dari para penghuninya. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju ke ruang santai, aku perlu menenangkan diriku dan pikiranku sejak kejadian tadi.

Tapi ternyata aku sudah keduluan oleh para member lainnya, mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Tapi juga saling menguatkan, kata kata Kyuhyun tadi benar benar menyinggung perasaan banyak orang ternyata, terlebih aku. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di pikirannya kenapa dia begitu kerasnya pada kami semua.

"kau datang Min" sebuah suara mengiterupsiku ternyata itu Leeteuk Hyung sambil menatapku, matanya terlihat begitu sembab sepertinya dia menangis terlalu lama.

"ne Hyung" jawabku sambil ikut duduk di sekitar mereka, kemudian mereka pun menatapku sendu.

Kami saling diam lagi, tak ada satu orang pun yang ingin memecah keheningan ini. Memang hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan kami tidak ada kerjaan, karena memang kerjaan kami ditiadakan oleh SooMan ahjussi sampai berita ini mereda. Dan kurasa berita ini tak akan pernah mereda.

Drrt Drrt

Saku ku ikut bergetar lembut ketika sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselku. Aku menatap deretan nomer yang tak ku kenal itu. Dengan ragu aku ingin mengangkatnya, tapi akhirnya aku hanya terus memandangi lama ponselku itu hingga panggilan itu berhenti. Tak lama ponselku bergetar lagi, sepertinya ini benar benar panggilan penting, dengan segera aku mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseyo" jawabku pelan.

"ini aku manager Kyuhyun, bisa kalian datang ke kantor management sebentar" katanya padaku, aku heran kenapa dia malah menghubungi ku bukan ke Leeteuk hyung jelas jelas dia leader kami.

"tapi ada apa?" jawabku padanya.

"ini tentang Kyuhyun cepatlah"

PIP

Sambungan telepon itu langsung mati sebelum aku menjawabnya, kulihat semua nya memandangku penasaran apa yang telah terjadi.

"manager Kyuhyun meminta kita semua datang ke kantor management dan ia mengatakan ini tentang Kyuhyun" kataku pada mereka semua, pandangan mereka datar seolah sangat tidak ingin mengetahui urusan Kyuhyun. Tapi aku langsung berdiri.

"Dia masih magnae kesayangan kita" seruku pada mereka, tanpa kuduga mereka langsung berdiri dan bersiap siap untuk menuju ke kantor management. Sekeras apapun Kyuhyun pada kita semua, dia masih tetap salah satu dari kita.

Perjalanan menuju ke kantor management memang tak sehangat biasanya, kami saling diam tak ada komunikasi sama sekali. Semua tampak dengan pasangan masing masing untuk saling menguatkan sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum sendu di samping jendela mobil. Aku menatap keluar mencoba memfokuskan diri dengan pemandangan di luar mobil ini.

Tak lama kami sampai di gedung management, tapi kami heran kenapa begitu ramai di luar sana. Banyak sekali warga masyarakat dan para wartawan seperti sedang mengabadikan sebuah moment yang begitu menggemparkan. Bahkan kedatangan kami sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada mereka.

Mobil ini memutar dan segera berhenti di belakang gedung yang terlihat sepi. Pilihan yang sangat bagus untuk berhenti di sini. Kami segera turun satu per satu menuju ke dalam gedung, di sana sudah menunggu manager Kyuhyun dan para manager kami semua.

"ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Leeteuk Hyung penasaran, tentu kami juga sama penasarannya dengannya.

"lebih baik kalian lihat sendiri" ajaknya pada kami semua, segera kami mengikuti ke arah mana manager kami semua itu melangkah. Sampai kami akhirnya harus terbelalak menatap apa yang ada di hadapan kami sekarang.

"apa yang di lakukan Magnae itu" Sengit KangIn hyung yang ada di sampingku, pasalnya sekarang Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan gedung dan pasti ini lah yang begitu menarik perhatian para wartawan itu. Kyuhyun tidak sendiri di sana tapi ada SooMan ahjussi juga, wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu senang.

"Apa dia akan mengobral kenormalannya" kata Donghae yang melirik tajam Kyuhyun, aku hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu melihat lagi ke arah Kyuhyun. Puluhan kamera terus menyorotnya, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Apa mungkin benar yang di katakan Donghae barusan, ahh ini benar benar sangat membuatku penasaran.

Kami segera mendekat ke arahnya, secara serentak puluhan kamera itu mengambil gambar kami, kami hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun dan hal yang pertama kami lakukan adalah menatap penuh pertanyaan ke arah Kyuhyun. Tapi dia sepertinya tidak perduli dengan tatapan kami. Apa kau akan mengundurkan diri Super Junior Kyu, apa kau sudah lelah dengan kami semua? tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Dan tentu saja aku tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul, baik bisa tolong diam sebentar" kata SooMan ahjussi masih dengan wajah tak sukanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. Dengan serentak semua wartawan dan warga masyarakat itu diam.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini karena kesadaranku dan aku harap kalian benar benar mendengarkan" seru Kyuhyun lantang, aku hanya menatapnya. Tapi dalam hatiku takut, apa dia akan benar benar mengundurkan diri dari Super Junior.

"mungkin kalian akan menganggap aku gila setelah mengatakan ini semua, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf terhadap para Hyundeulku di Super Junior mereka banyak membantuku dalam segala hal"

Kyuhyun lalu berhenti seperti memberikan jeda yang sangat panjang dan itu malah membuat kami sekarang menjadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia katakan setelahnya.

"Aku bukan namja normal yang selama ini kalian lihat, aku hanya berpura pura menjadi normal untuk menutupi ketakutanku akan cercaan kalian terhadap semua hyundeulku, tapi aku sadar mereka begitu kuat dan mempertahankan ketidaknormalan mereka, aku belajar itu, bahwa gay bukanlah kesalahan tapi itu adalah pilihan, gay tidak membuat kalian menjadi sebuah virus kan, apa kalian yang akan rugi kalau sahabatmu itu gay, tentu tidak kan, dan aku di sini mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa aku TIDAK NORMAL" kami langsung tercengang dengan setiap kata kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, apa yang membuatnya mengaku ketidaknormalannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang kami semua tidak tahu.

"tapi gay masih begitu tabu di sini Cho Kyuhyun~ssi" seru seorang wartawan.

"yah memang masih tabu, dan kami yang akan merubahnya menjadi tidak tabu, gay itu sama dengan orang normal lainnya kan, mereka saling mencintainya tapi kenapa gay tidak kalian terima" kata Kyuhyun lagi, kemudian hening kami tak mampu untuk berkata kata. Para wartawan itu seolah menghargai sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu beraninya mengatakan dirinya tidak normal.

"cukup untuk sekarang" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap kami dengan tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, kami pun mengikutinya. Dalam diam aku tersenyum, dia begitu berani mengatakan itu semua. Suara lampu blitz kamera terus mengikuti kami hingga masuk ke dalam gedung, aku melirik sebentar SooMan ahjussi dia nampak begitu ingin marah terlihat dari wajah merahnya itu.

.

Sekarang kami semua sudah berada di dalam ruang rapat di kantor ini, sama seperti sebelumnya hanya hening yang mendominasi ruangan ini. Tapi Kyuhyun nampak seperti orang yang sangat lega terlihat dari senyumnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk Hyung kemudian, Kyuhyun memandang leeteuk hyung lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu memandangku.

"ada seseorang yang menyadarkan ku tentang diriku sebenarnya, dia sosok yang begitu hangat tapi penuh emosi, dia bilang dia paham bagaimana diriku, dia tahu diriku sebenarnya, dan dia mengatakan kalau aku ini sama sepertinya, tidak normal" katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, merasa aneh pipiku merona. Apakah yang dia maksud adalah aku atau mungkin orang lain.

"dia bilang dia begitu mencintaiku, tapi saat dia bilang dia membenciku entah kenapa hatiku merasa sakit" katanya lagi, sekarang mereka semua tampak memandangku dengan senyum, apakah ini jawaban atas segalanya yang telah terjadi.

"mungkin aku baru saja tersadar dari semua sikapku selama ini, yah kalian bahkan sudah tahu kalau aku ini sama tidak normalnya, tapi aku selalu mencela karena aku sangat takut kehilangan semua yang aku miliki tanpa aku sadari aku sebenarnya punya kalian semua"

Kami bertepuk tangan untuk Kyuhyun, untuk keberaniannya mengungkap dirinya yang sebenarnya, untuk semua kata katanya yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Kau masih magnae kesayangan kami Kyu dan aku akan terus memberikan cinta ku serta kasih sayangku untukmu sampai kau yang akan memintaku untuk menjauhimu.

"Sungmin Hyung" aku menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memanggilku, senyum merekah di bibir shape M ku, hatiku berdebar menanti kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan padaku.

"Saranghae"

Deg

Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagiaku, aku langsung berdiri dan menghamipiri Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan sayang. Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukannya, air mataku jatuh menetes membasahi pipiku yang putih dan mulus.

"nado Kyu, nado saranghae" jawabku, dan aku merasakan suara riuh tepuk tangan dalam ruangan ini, aku bahagia sangat bahagia.

.

Senyum tak henti hentinya menguar dari bibir ku, beberapa jam lalu kami saling bersitegang membuat hidup kami seolah tak berharga lagi, tapi sekarang kami saling tersenyum. Walau mungkin tetap ada perasaan takut akan hal apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

"keberanian Kyuhyun menyelamatkan kalian" seru seseorang di belakang kami, aku menengok ke belakang, di sana berdiri manager Kyuhyun dan seorang wartawan. Wartawan itu tidak membawa kameranya.

"maksudnya?" tanya Leeteuk Hyung.

"Setelah Kyuhyun melakukan pengakuannya, banyak dari media yang langsung menyiarkannya di televisi maupun radio, dan mungkin besok akan langsung tersebar di majalah dan koran. Semula respon dari masyarakat begitu sedikit yang menerima tapi semakin lama, pendukung kalian semakin banyak" jelas wartawan itu sambil tersenyum, apa ini berita baik untuk kami atau sebaliknya aku masih tidak mengerti semua ini.

"Jadi?" tanya KangIn hyung yang masih bingung.

"secara tidak langsung, tak akan ada lagi yang mengecam hubungan kalian, aku harap ini benar benar awal yang bagus" kata manager Kyuhyun kepada kami semua, aku tersenyum tipis lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang sama memandangku. Akhirnya kau sadar Kyu, normalmu tidak akan membantu kami tapi malah ketidaknormalanmu yang membuat kami selamat.

"gomawo Kyu" kataku padanya, dia tersenyum semakin lebar lalu memelukku.

**Sungmin POV end**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal**

**KyuMin and All Member Super Junior Couple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Behind Normal :**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku melangkah pergi begitu menutup pintu kamarku dan Sungmin hyung dengan keras, aku hanya kesal kenapa mereka selalu memojokkanku seperti itu. Walau semua yang mereka katakan adalah benar, aku ini pengecut, aku bukan lah seorang namja yang berani, aku ini terlalu takut kehilangan semua yang sudah aku dapatkan, bahkan aku harus mengubur dalam dalam cintaku untuk menutupi segalanya.

'kau tak pernah normal lagi Kyu, aku tahu kau aku paham kau itu seperti apa' Kata kata yang terakhir aku dengar dari mulut sungmin hyung benar benar menguasi pikiranku sekarang, terlebih saat dia mengatakan bahwa ia membenciku, kau tak tahu Hyung hatiku sakit kau mengatakan itu semua.

Kau tak tahu juga hyung bahwa aku pun juga mencintaimu, kata maaf yang aku ucapkan padamu bukan tanpa alasan tapi itu berasalan. Aku meminta maaf telah menyakiti mu dan perasaanmu karena semua sikapku, maaf aku tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung padamu.

Kau memang sangat tahu bagaimana aku hyung, kau memang telah lama menyadarkanku bahwa aku ini tak normal sama seperti yang lainnya. Tapi aku selalu menyangkalnya karena ketakutanku, tapi satu sisi hatiku aku tak bisa melepaskanmu Hyung. Bahkan tamparanmu tadi seperti terasa sentuhan lembut untukku, maaf karena aku terlalu lama menyembunyikan semua ini darimu.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku, mencoba mencari ketenangan di dalam sini. Tapi sia sia, kedua sisi hatiku malah semakin berontak dan saling mengibarkan bendera perang.

Apa yang jadi prioritas hidupku sekarang? sebuah pertanyaan singkat itu melintas di pikiranku, aku tak tahu lagi harus apa sekarang, apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang, di saat semuanya mungkin sudah membenciku. Aku menjalankan mobilku perlahan lahan, ini masih pagi tapi aku merasa sudah sangat lelah.

Mataku bergerak gerak melihat ke luar mobil, di sana tampak ada seorang namja yang tengah duduk, wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih. Apa yang dia pikirkan, kenapa aku juga malah memikirkannya. Tak lama bunga yang ada di genggamannya itu ia lepas, tangannya kini beralih memegang sebuah pisau lipat. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini, aku bergerak gelisah mencoba mencari seseorang di sekitar sini tapi nihil di sini begitu sepi, hingga akhirnya aku turun dari mobil dan mendekatinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan" kataku dingin. Dia menatapku datar, seolah dia tak peduli padaku.

"kau mau bunuh diri di tempat seperti ini" cerocos ku kemudian, kulihat dia hanya menunduk dan menjatuhkan pisaunya itu. Hebat Cho kau berhasil membuat orang tidak jadi bunuh diri.

"aku hanya ingin mengakhiri hidupku" katanya padaku.

"kenapa?" kataku, aku mulai penasaran dengan topik ini.

"aku telah melepaskan orang yang aku cintai hanya karena aku takut akan di hina, di cerca bahkan di jauhi" katanya, kenapa ini sangat mirip denganku.

"aku gay" katanya lagi, tepat sasaran sekali kau, kau tepat menusuk jantungku dengan kata katamu itu. Tapi kau bilang kau menyesal melepas cintamu.

"tak ada yang terlambat, gay bukan sesuatu yang buruk kan, pertahankan cintamu itu, kau mau mati konyol gara gara ini" kataku, sebenarnya kata kata ini juga sangat cocok untukku, hah aku merasa menasihati diriku sendiri. Tapi seharusnya aku lakukan juga, aku tak boleh menyesal sepertinya, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya sekarang aku tahu apa prioritas utamaku.

"aku pergi" kataku kemudian.

"terimakasih Cho Kyuhyun~ssi, semoga kata kata itu juga pantas untukmu" Apa yang baru saja ia katakan, apa dia tahu semuanya, yah pasti dia tahu bahkan dia mengenalku.

Ku ambil ponselku dengan cepat, dan menghubungi managerku, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"yeobo . . ."

"kumpulkan para wartawan dan semua warga masyarakat yang bisa kau temui, suruh mereka berkumpul di depan kantor management siang ini, cepat"

PIP

Aku sekarang melajukan mobilku menuju ke kantor management dan bertemu seseorang yang nanti akan sangat bisa membantuku. Walau aku harus mandi dulu, mengingat tadi pagi aku tak sempat mandi gara gara aku sibuk memaki para hyundeulku, hah, kenapa aku harus mengingat itu semua. Perasaan bersalahku semakin bertambah.

Tak lama aku sampai di tampat tujuanku, hal yang pertama kulakukan adalah mandi. Untung saja aku punya beberapa baju cadangan di dalam mobilku ini. Aku mandi dengan cepat tak peduli bersih atau tidak. Setelah itu aku merapikan diriku dan bersiap menemui orang yang benar benar bisa membantuku, semoga saja dia mau membantuku.

.

BRAK

Gebrakan keras pada meja itu sudah aku prediksi akan terjadi, mengingat apa yang baru saja aku katakan padanya adalah hal yang begitu tidak masuk akal. Matanya menatapku marah, tapi aku masih terus bertahan memberanikan diriku menghadapnya.

"ku kira kau benar benar normal, tapi ternyata sama saja, kau kelainan Cho Kyuhyun" aku terus menatapnya dengan keberanian, aku tahu bahwa SooMan ahjussi akan mengatakan seperti ini. Tapi aku sudah menanggung resikonya, lagipula kami ini salah satu artismu yang sangat terkenal kau tak akan mungkin bisa mendepakku begitu saja.

"aku memang tak normal, dan siang ini aku akan benar benar mempublikasikannya dengan atau tanpa kau" kataku tegas padanya, matanya semakin melotot ke arahku karena bicaraku yang tak lagi sopan padanya. Tak lama aku melihatnya menghembuskan nafas berat. Mungkin mencoba meredam emosinya.

"baiklah, aku ikut denganmu" katanya kemudian, Bingo! benar kan dia tak akan bisa menolakku, kau memang selalu beruntung Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang saatnya memberitahu managerku.

.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat, setelah menyuruh managerku menuju ke kantor management. Sekarang dia sudah menungguku di ruangan rapat yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Acara itu akan berlangsung sekitar 1 jam lagi, dan aku harus mendiskusikan sesuatu kepada managerku itu.

"kau sudah datang" katanya begitu melihatku, tanpa basa basi aku langsung duduk di sebelahnya memandangnya tegas.

"setengah jam sebelum aku memulai acaraku nanti, ku harap kau menghubungi Sungmin hyung dan jangan pakai nomermu itu kau pakai nomer orang lain saja" perintahku padanya, dia hanya diam tak mengerti, dasar manager lelet begitu saja tak mengerti.

"kau paham tidak" tanyaku.

"iya iya paham, apa nanti sungmin harus datang sendiri atau tidak?" tanyanya padaku.

"katakan padanya bahwa semua member harus datang ke kantor management siang ini" kataku tegas padanya, dia hanya mengangguk angguk jelas, setelah itu aku memberikannya nomer Sungmin Hyung.

"ingat pakai nomer orang lain" Kataku padanya, dia kembali mengangguk dan aku segera pergi dari sana memepersiapkan diriku karena sebentar lagi acaraku akan aku mulai.

Sekarang aku duduk di ruang rias yang memang di sediakan di sini, aku melihat diriku sendiri terlihat begitu kacau gara gara mandi dengan asal asalan tadi. Aku memandang diriku begitu lama dan malah muncul bayangan wajah para hyundeulku yang begitu terluka mendengar kata kataku tadi pagi, apalagi Sungmin Hyung. Dia begitu terluka karena aku, hah, aku berharap setelah ini semua akan baik baik saja.

Cklek

Pintu ruang rias itu terbuka dan nampaklah SooMan ahjussi berdiri di sana tentu saja masih bertahan dengan wajah tak sukanya. Sebenarnya wajahnya lucu kalau seperti itu, tapi kenapa mood ku untuk tertawa tidak ada.

"kau yakin" katanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku memandangnya kini.

"sangat yakin" jawabku mantap dengan senyumku, dia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memandangku tajam.

"kalau ini berakhir buruk, mungkin kalian akan hancur" katanya tiba tiba, sekarang senyumku memudar, benar juga kata kata SooMan ahjussi kalau ini semua gagal pasti akan berakhir menjadi lebih buruk dari yang kupikirkan.

Aku langsung memandang SooMan ahjussi lagi, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana aku kembali tersenyum.

"tak usah khawatir, aku sangat yakin ini pasti berhasil" Jawabku kemudian, dia menepuk pundakku perlahan lalu sedikit mengeluarkan senyumnya walau aku sangat yakin itu pasti terpaksa, tapi tak apalah mungkin dia mencoba memberiku kekuatan.

.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan para wartawan dan warga masyarakat, benar benar sangat banyak. Aku sedikit gugup, tapi segera kuhilangkan kegugupanku itu. Acaranya sebentar lagi akan di mulai tapi kenapa mereka belum datang, aku melirik ke arah SooMan ahjussi yang ada di sampingku, wajahnya semakin tidak bersahabat terlihat sangat jelas tak ada senyum di bibirnya itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Aku langsung menoleh ke samping kiriku, akhirnya mereka datang juga. Betapa leganya hatiku, tapi pandangan mereka seolah menujukkan banyak sekali pertanyaan untukku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan segera melihat ke arah depan lagi.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul, baik bisa tolong diam sebentar" kata SooMan ahjussi aku hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali melihat ke arah depan, tak lama mereka semua diam.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini karena kesadaranku dan aku harap kalian benar benar mendengarkan" seruku lantang, aku sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk mengatakan hal intinya, tapi aku akan membuat mereka semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan aku katakan.

"mungkin kalian akan menganggap aku gila setelah mengatakan ini semua, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf terhadap para Hyundeulku di Super Junior mereka banyak membantuku dalam segala hal" Aku berhenti cukup lama, berusaha memberi jeda yang cukup panjang.

"Aku bukan namja normal yang selama ini kalian lihat, aku hanya berpura pura menjadi normal untuk menutupi ketakutanku akan cercaan kalian terhadap semua hyundeulku, tapi aku sadar mereka begitu kuat dan mempertahankan ketidaknormalan mereka, aku belajar itu, bahwa gay bukanlah kesalahan tapi itu adalah pilihan, gay tidak membuat kalian menjadi sebuah virus kan, apa kalian yang akan rugi kalau sahabatmu itu gay, tentu tidak kan, dan aku di sini mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa aku TIDAK NORMAL" Aku langsung mengatakan kalimat panjang ini tanpa jeda, perasaanku benar benar lega, tapi aku sangat yakin pasti mereka semua tercengang dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan.

"tapi gay masih begitu tabu di sini Cho Kyuhyun~ssi" seru seorang wartawan aku menatapnya sekilas.

"yah memang masih tabu, dan kami yang akan merubahnya menjadi tidak tabu, gay itu sama dengan orang normal lainnya kan, mereka saling mencintainya tapi kenapa gay tidak kalian terima" kataku lagi. Kurasakan hanya hening yang terjadi sekarang, tapi aku tetap mencoba tersenyum. Ku harap keputusanku ini sangat tepat.

"cukup untuk sekarang" kata ku kemudian lalu berjalan pergi dari tempatku berdiri, ku rasakan para hyundeulku mengikutiku dari belakang. Tuhan, aku benar benar sudah sangat lega sekarang telah mengatakan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan sejak dulu.

.

Aku dan para member sekarang berada di dalam sebuah ruang rapat, aku sangat yakin pasti mereka menuntut penjelasan dariku setelah apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka siang ini. Namun sungguh aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku sekarang, terbukti dari senyum yang terus terkembang di bibirku.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk Hyung kepadaku, segera aku memandangnya lalu ku hembuskan nafasku perlahan bersiap siap untuk memberikan penjelasan pada mereka semua, setelah itu aku memandang Sungmin Hyung.

"ada seseorang yang menyadarkan ku tentang diriku sebenarnya, dia sosok yang begitu hangat tapi penuh emosi, dia bilang dia paham bagaimana diriku, dia tahu diriku sebenarnya, dan dia mengatakan kalau aku ini sama sepertinya, tidak normal" kataku memulai menjelaskan tanpa mengalihkan padanganku dari Sungmin Hyung, karena memang dia sebenarnya yang membuatku tersadar akan statusku. Dan aku tak akan menceritakan pada siapapun tentang kejadia tadi pagi.

"dia bilang dia begitu mencintaiku, tapi saat dia bilang dia membenciku entah kenapa hatiku merasa sakit" kataku lagi, yah memang itulah yang aku rasakan. Sekarang semuanya memandang Sungmin Hyung dengan senyum.

"mungkin aku baru saja tersadar dari semua sikapku selama ini, yah kalian bahkan sudah tahu kalau aku ini sama tidak normalnya, tapi aku selalu mencela karena aku sangat takut kehilangan semua yang aku miliki tanpa aku sadari aku sebenarnya punya kalian semua"

Aku memandang dengan haru saat semua orang memberiku tepuk tangan. Aku benar benar sudah merasa berguna sekarang bagi mereka. Dan sekarang saatnya aku harus mengakui semuanya kepada Sungmin Hyung.

"Sungmin Hyung" panggilku padanya, kulihat dia tersenyum lembut, aku sengaja memberinya jeda agar dia penasaran denganku.

"Saranghae" kataku langsung dengan senyumku, kulihat dia langsung berdiri dan memelukku, aku pun balas memeluknya dengan lembuat.

"nado Kyu, nado saranghae" Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengar kata itu, sekali lagi aku mendengar suara riuh tepuk tangan.

.

Aku sekarang duduk bersama dengan Sungmin hyung, dia terus tersenyum dan begitu pula dengan semua member. Kurasa apa yang kulakukan ini benar benar mengembalikan keceriaan di wajah semua orang.

"keberanian Kyuhyun menyelamatkan kalian" Seru seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, jelas aku kenal karena dia akan managerku sendiri. Aku dan yang lainnya langsung memandangnya.

"maksudnya?" tanya Leeteuk Hyung.

"Setelah Kyuhyun melakukan pengakuannya, banyak dari media yang langsung menyiarkannya di televisi maupun radio, dan mungkin besok akan langsung tersebar di majalah dan koran. Semula respon dari masyarakat begitu sedikit yang menerima tapi semakin lama, pendukung kalian semakin banyak" jelas wartawan itu sambil tersenyum ku harap ini adalah berita baik dan semua yang kulakukan benar benar sangat berguna.

"Jadi?" tanya KangIn hyung yang kurasa dia masih bingung.

"secara tidak langsung, tak akan ada lagi yang mengecam hubungan kalian, aku harap ini benar benar awal yang bagus" kata managerku lagi pada kami, kulihat Sungmin hyung tersenyum kepadaku aku pun tersenyum kepadanya dan terus memandangnya. Semuanya telah kembali menjadi baik hyung, semua kejadian buruk itu telah berakhir.

"gomawo Kyu" katanya padaku, aku tersenyum semakin lebar dan langsung memeluknya.

Sekarang aku sadar, keegoisanku menyakiti kalian semua dan malah membuat kalian semakin hancur. Dan ternyata ketidak normalanku malah menyelamatkan kalian semua, mianhae ne Cho Kyuhyun yang egois tak ada akan ada lagi, yang sekarang adalah Cho Kyuhyun si magnae yang menyanyangi kalian.

**END**

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

**deviyanti137 : dia memang jenius kok, walau sangat terlambat untuk menyadari kebodohannya :)**

**Adekyumin joyer : iya sih, author masih belum bisa buat panjang panjang. Author juga ikut emosi pas ngetiknya :P . . makasih udah review lagi, endingnya tetep bahagia kok chingu**

**winecouple : yah pas itu memang puncak konfliknya, dan sekarang happy ending :)**

**WineKyuMin137 : makasih, ini udah di lanjut kok . Memang dia cinta tapi cuma takut kalau di cela, hehe, masih bingung gimana manjanginnya, hehehe**

**abilhikmah : Cuma bentar kok kejamnya**

**yensianx : salam kenal juga, makasih chingu :)**

**sitapumpkinelf : Mian Mian kalau pendek.**

* * *

Author langsung publish 2 chap nih, sebenarnya mau tak jadiin satu tapi takut kepanjangan ya sudah author jadiin 2 deh.

Maunya sih end di Chapter 3 tapi ntar kalau ceritanya jadi gantung, ya sudah di sini ada bagian Kyuhyunnya juga.

Makasih buat reviewnya chingudeul.

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


End file.
